


Christmas Spirit

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Mostly cute and fluffy, Y/N is the daughter of Santa, her father gets sick due to it, the pandemic is not helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is the daughter of Santa Claus, no one knows, not even her girlfriend Tori, when the Christmas spirit starts to go down, what will Y/N do to help that?
Relationships: Tori Vega/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

This time of the year was your favorite, not just because of being able to go all out in decorating, but the fact you get to see your father do his job best, him in his suit and flying around in his sleigh, delivering all the presents to the good little girls and boys in the world… Did you mention your father was Santa Claus? The only thing that worried you was his cookie eating problem, which you and your mother scolded him for time and time again “They’re the ones that leave it out! I can’t help myself” he’d say every time you guys confronted him, which made you more worried since his health was starting to weigh him down, but this year you were determined to help him as much as you possibly could.

“Yes dad, Tori and I are doing okay” you told your father, him having called you to check up on you and you and Tori having been dating for a little over a year now, but this was the first Christmas you two would be living together “Are you okay? You sound sick” you said, noticing how he sounded a bit raspier than usual “I’m fine… The Christmas spirit is just a little low this year” Your father told you, making you frown as you opened up your tablet and pulled up the spirit-o-meter you had on it, seeing that the Christmas spirit was at an all time low this year “It’s probably because of the pandemic” you said, knowing that a lot of people were affected by it “I’ll see what I can do, okay? I have to go, Tori should be home soon, I love you” you said, smiling when he returned it before you hung up.

As you hung up, you heard the front door open and Tori’s muffled voice “Y/N, I’m home!” She called before pulling her mask off and putting it in her jacket pocket before she hung it up “In the kitchen!” You called, looking over when you heard her enter the kitchen “Whatcha making?” She asked, coming over to you and wrapping her arms around you from behind “Cookies” you said, stirring up the batter “You’re as bad as your dad” she teased, her having met your parents at the fourth of July party you guys had “Am not!” You screeched, looking at her and laughing at the look she gave you “Okay, maybe I do have a sweet tooth, sue me” you chuckled, going and spraying the pan.

After a bit, you had gotten so lost in thought, you didn’t hear Tori asking you questions “Sorry, what?” You asked, looking at her and seeing her furrow her brow “Are you okay?” She asked, going over to you as you put the cookies in the oven “I’m fine… Dad’s not feeling too well, I’m trying to think of what I can do to help” you said, her not knowing your father was Santa Claus… No one did “Well, we could bring them some soup?” Tori suggested, looking at you and you shook your head “I think my mother has that all handled” you chuckled, knowing your mother could be very motherly when it came to family being sick “Tomorrow I’m going to go volunteer at the soup kitchen, want to join me?” You asked, looking at her and wrapping your arms around her neck while hers wrapped around your waist “I wish I could, but I have work… I’ll drop by though” she promised, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips while you sighed, you’ll take what you can get.

The next day, you showed up at the soup kitchen in your very festive Christmas mask, going and speaking with someone, who got you set up at the cooking station… Which you failed at, so they moved you to the food line, you trying to make people a little more happy by be a little more cheery, but that didn’t work either and by the time Tori showed up, the sad look on your face was the worst she’s seen it, feeling bad for you, she came over to you and took your hand, tugging you over to the side.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Tori asked, cupping your face gently and wiping some tears with her thumbs “I just wanted people to be happy this Christmas, I know having the pandemic sucks, but I just want people to be happy that they get to be with their loved ones and that they have so much going for them, even in this tough time” you cried, your voice muffled by the mask and Tori frowned under her mask before she pulled you to her, holding you as you cried and waited until you calmed down before she pulled back “Come on, lets go spread some holiday cheer” she said, nodding towards the line and you looked at her with wide eyes “But, you have work” you said, looking at her and knowing that her lunch break wasn’t that long.

Tori looked at you and gave you a smile, you able to tell from her eyes “I do, but making you happy is what’s important to me right now, so come on” she said, taking your hand and leading you over to the line, the two of you working together to make people happier and it worked, people laughed more and conversed with you more, on the quick break you took, you took the time to check the tablet once more, seeing the Christmas spirit going up again which made you extremely happy.

After a few hours, the two of you came back home and collapsed onto the couch after taking your masks off “I love you” you told her, looking at her with a smile “I love you too” she said, pressing a kiss to your nose, you sighing when your phone went off, but you got up and went to answer it “Hey dad, how are you?” You asked, walking around some as you talked to him, him telling you that he was feeling much better now that the Christmas spirit was back up “That’s great, I’m glad you’re feeling better… You and mom still coming for dinner tomorrow?” You asked, leaning against the doorframe to the laundry room and not noticing a certain plant hanging on the top of the frame “Good, we’ll see you then” you said, smiling some before you told him that you loved him and hung up.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You asked, looking at Tori who approached you with a smug smile and following where her finger was pointed just as she stepped under the mistletoe with you “Gotta follow the rules, you know” she said, giving you a smile which you couldn’t help but return before you pulled her into a kiss, you loved this woman and one day you’d tell her your family secret, and while today was not that day, you would enjoy it just the same, this Christmas was going to be one to remember.


End file.
